


La curiosidad mató al gato

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Kuroo POV, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del partido de práctica en Miyagi, algunas cosas cambian aunque parezca que el comportamiento de Kenma sigue igual. Son cambios sutiles pero que no pasan desapercibidos para un buen observador como lo es Kuroo.</p><p>(O la relación de Kenma y Hinata, a través de los ojos de Kuroo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosidad mató al gato

**Author's Note:**

> Cronológicamente está ubicado después del capítulo 13, cuando Nekoma regresa a Tokio, tiene leves spoilers del anime y toma en cuenta el OVA también, porque aparece Lev como parte del equipo. Está inspirado en llenar algunos huecos del manga, pero creo que está libre de spoilers del mismo.

Aún falta hora y media para volver a Tokio pero Kuroo no encuentra en qué más ocupar su tiempo. Mira su celular de manera compulsiva, el último mensaje que tiene es de Bokuto avisándole que se marcha a su práctica. Sabe que no tendrá señales de su amigo en las próximas horas así que fija descuidadamente la mirada en la ventana. El paisaje aún es rural y se torna casi nostálgico con las últimas luces del ocaso.

Kenma está a su lado, aunque sólo presta atención a la consola que tiene entre las manos. Kuroo se vale de su abstracción del mundo real para contemplarlo sin decir nada. Conoce a Kenma desde que eran unos niños, son muchos años aprendiendo sus tiempos, sus mañas y sobre todo sus silencios. Cómo siempre se le eriza la piel cada vez que se encuentra con desconocidos, sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar. O cuando se piensa dos veces antes de emitir una opinión, temeroso de lo que otros puedan pensar de él.

Sin embargo su visita a Miyagi no sólo resulta en una buena práctica de voleibol, sino un recordatorio que a veces la vida te da sorpresas en los lugares menos pensados.

—Pues yo creo que sí, Karasuno tiene un buen equipo, claro que pueden clasificar a las Nacionales. ¡Tienen un armador muy bueno y Shouyou es increíble! ¿Tú qué crees Kuroo-san? ¿Kenma-san?— Inuoka y Shibayama estaban tan enfrascados en su propia plática que él no les presta verdadera atención hasta que ambos los incluyen en la conversación.

Se fija en Kenma, aún con la consola entre las manos pero la vista fija en los dos alumnos de primero. Curva los labios, es un gesto ínfimo pero Kuroo reconoce la sonrisa.

—Sí, yo también lo creo, Inuoka— es su única respuesta, antes de volver a concentrarse en la consola, inmerso de nuevo en su propio universo. Inuoka y Shibayama retoman muy animados la conversación sobre Karasuno, validados por la opinión de Kenma.

Kuroo ni siquiera se molesta en responder y se reacomoda en el asiento del tren.

 

**

 

Volver a Tokio significa sumergirse de nuevo en la rutina. La escuela por la mañana, prácticas por la tarde. Y las horas libres de las noches dedicadas a estudiar, sino quiere que sus padres lo deshereden por completo.

Kuroo ve a Kenma todos los días; de camino al colegio, durante las prácticas y otra vez de vuelta a casa.

A simple vista todo sigue igual, pero el instinto le dice que esto es sólo apariencia. No sabe exactamente el _qué_ , pero es como un gusanito que se remueve en sus entrañas, que va cobrando fuerza cada día que pasa. Y él suele hacer mucho caso a su intuición porque rara vez le falla.  

 

**

 

Es sábado y pasa por casa de Kenma para irse juntos al gimnasio de la escuela. Cuando llega, el señor Kozume le saluda con una sonrisa y avisa que su hijo todavía se está bañando. Pero como Kuroo prácticamente es un miembro más de la familia, a nadie le sorprende que entre a la habitación a esperarlo.

El cuarto de Kenma es prácticamente una extensión del suyo así que Kuroo se lanza directo a la cama. Desde ahí escucha el sonido de la ducha así que toma su teléfono para pasar el tiempo. Hay una inmensa cantidad de fotos que Bokuto va tomando por las calles de Tokio y un par de mensajes de Yaku avisándole que ya va camino a la escuela. Mientras chatea con sus amigos escucha el incesante tintineo del celular de Kenma, un par de metros a su izquierda, sobre el escritorio.

El teléfono vibra cada cierto tiempo con tanta insistencia que Kuroo no resiste la tentación de acercarse. Se inclina sobre el escritorio, cuando el teléfono vibra otra vez la pantalla se ilumina y puede leer con claridad que hay un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 _“Hinata Shouyou”_ reza en la pantalla, pero ésta se oscurece segundos después.

Por estas cosas es que la gente dice que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que un par de minutos más tarde, cuando Kenma aparece tras la puerta del baño, disculpándose por haber tardando tanto, Kuroo no dice nada sobre lo sucedido. No le salen las palabras, ni siquiera para meterse con su mejor amigo a pesar que está todo servido tan fácil. Lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros mientras le alcanza su bolsa de deportes, recordándole que no deje el celular que está sobre el escritorio.

Cuando ambos ya van camino a la estación del metro, se da cuenta que lo más curioso de todo, es que aunque debería, no está sorprendido en lo absoluto.

 

**

 

El domingo también hay práctica, y como parte de la rutina va otra vez a casa de Kenma a buscarle. Esta vez su amigo ya tiene el uniforme de Nekoma puesto y se despide de sus padres con un rápido gesto, echándose el bolso al hombro.

Kuroo se despide también, con un gesto de victoria y alcanza a Kenma en la puerta. Ambos caminan en silencio, no es algo inusual pero no se le escapa el detalle que Kenma tiene el teléfono en las manos, en lugar de la consola.

Aprieta los labios, inclinándose un poco sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. Lo bastante para invadir su espacio personal pero no lo suficiente para leer la pantalla de su teléfono. Aunque considerando las circunstancias tampoco lo necesita, puede hacer una buena suposición con los pocos datos que tiene.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya acabaste Monster Hunter?— es una pregunta de rutina, con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Kenma niega con la cabeza y vuelve de nuevo la atención a su teléfono.

—No. Estoy atorado en un nivel y lo dejé descansar un momento, supongo que retomaré esta noche— dice con un tono neutro, su completa atención en el teléfono, tecleando con rapidez.

Kuroo asiente, aunque no está seguro que Kenma se fije siquiera en su respuesta. De nuevo está ahí, el gusanito que remueve sus instintos y no le deja en paz. Sigue mirando a Kenma y de nuevo le invade esa sensación que todo a simple vista parece igual, sólo que no.

La sensación no lo abandona cuando toman el metro rumbo a la escuela y está ahí con él durante la práctica. No es por naturaleza una persona paranoica, pero Kuroo empieza a preguntarse si ya es momento de preocuparse en serio.

 

**

 

Es martes y mañana tienen clases pero aún así sus padres no ponen mucho problema cuando pide permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de Kenma esa noche. Es lógico, pues son demasiados años de amistad como para que a alguien le parezca extraño.

En la residencia Kozume, Kuroo siempre es recibido como uno más de la familia. Incluso la madre de Kenma prepara Sanma para la cena, porque sabe que es su favorito. Kuroo le agradece ofreciéndose a lavar los trastos y para cuando termina, Kenma está de vuelta en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio con libros de texto a su alrededor.

—Kenma, conseguirás que me sienta irresponsable— frunce el ceño, aunque lo cierto es que no tiene tareas pendientes para mañana. Que él recuerde. Hace nota mental de enviarle un mensaje a Yaku sólo para asegurarse que está en lo correcto.

—Es sólo un ensayo, sólo me falta la conclusión. No tardaré, puedes ver la tele o usar la consola mientras— Kenma vuelve a darle la espalda, concentrado en su tarea. Kuroo entonces se sienta en la cama y enciende el televisor, aunque lo único que hace es zapping durante los siguientes minutos. Es el típico caso de tener toda una cartera de canales a mano y no encontrar nada que te llame la atención.

Desvía la vista de la tele a Kenma y luego se fija en el celular que está en la esquina del escritorio. Kuroo se queda quieto y cuenta las veces que vibra mientras su amigo sigo ocupado con la conclusión de su ensayo. Cinco veces. ¡Cinco! Sabe que quizás no es el mejor momento para traer el tema pero lleva en la punta de su lengua durante tanto tiempo que las palabras se escapan casi sin querer.

—¿Sabes? Creo que alguien se está enfadando porque lo ignoras— se reclina un poco más sobre el colchón, buscando la mirada de Kenma. Su tono es casual, como si fuera un comentario sin importancia. Si Bokuto pudiera verlo en este momento hasta se sentiría orgulloso de él.

—Es Shouyou— dice Kenma al cabo de unos instantes y Kuroo hace un esfuerzo extra para mantener serenidad— intercambiamos contactos esa vez en Miyagi y a veces hablamos. Ahora está emocionado porque en pocos días empezarán las preliminares del torneo de voleibol y no deja de hablar de ello— sí le sorprende un poquito que Kenma le dé toda aquella información sin anestesia, pero supone que eso es buena señal. ¿O no?

—Bueno, ese enano siempre parece emocionado, pero eso me alegra, tiene que mantener los ánimos si quiere clasificarse a las Nacionales— sonríe y encuentra su mirada con la de Kenma. Hay un extraño silencio entre ambos y Kuroo sabe que es una oportunidad de oro, así que en lugar de dejar el tema estar, continúa— ya sé que no necesitas mi permiso pero que sepas que lo apruebo. Tú y el enano pelirrojo. Que sean amigos, quiero decir. Creo que es bueno para ti…— la frase sale un poco tropezada, estaba más clara en su cabeza.

Luego de otra pausa, Kenma murmura algo que él no alcanza a comprender y vuelve la vista a su tarea de la escuela. 

 

**

 

Kenma y el enano de Karasuno (Kuroo aún se resiste a llamarle _Shouyou_ ) siguen comunicándose aún después de que ambos equipos queden fuera en las preliminares. De hecho, le parece que aún más que antes porque juraría que se hablan a diario.

Casi a diario. Tampoco es como si Kuroo viviera pendiente de ello.

Tan sólo son muchos años junto a Kenma y por eso le resulta fácil darse cuenta de los cambios sutiles de su expresión cada vez que recibe un texto desde Miyagi. Duda que alguien más a su alrededor lo note, quizás Yaku pero el líbero está demasiado ocupado los últimos días tratando que Lev luzca menos como un gato callejero y más como un jugador de voleibol.

—Ya sé que no soy quién para llevarle la contraria a Nekomata-sensei pero Lev está muy verde todavía. He envejecido un par de años gracias a estas prácticas, cualquiera pierde la paciencia con él…— Yaku se les une el final del entrenamiento para caminar hasta la parada de autobús. Su líbero suena tal como se ve, exhausto, así que Kuroo le da unas palmaditas de consuelo para animarlo un poco. Aunque en honor a la verdad él también está de acuerdo que a Lev le falta mucha práctica además de un milagro para que esté listo para un partido oficial.

—No te preocupes, Yaku. Nuestro armador estrella aquí presente solucionará ese problema muy pronto— sonríe en dirección a Kenma, quien frunce el ceño casi enseguida.

—No doy declaraciones sobre Lev. Ya tengo bastante con tratar de sincronizar con él todos los días, es un completo desastre— suspira sin muchas ganas, también parece especialmente exhausto luego de intentar sin ningún éxito que el nuevo miembro del equipo atrapara sus pases. Kuroo se ríe aunque no pasa por alto que lo que tiene entre las manos su amigo es el celular y no la consola, como es lo usual.

Su instinto de nuevo le dice que preste atención a los detalles.

 

**

 

Karasuno vendrá a practicar a Tokio. Es un hecho. Nekomata-sensei se los informa después del entrenamiento un sábado por la tarde y el consenso general es de aprobación.

Yamamoto dice algo sobre ser buenos anfitriones y que tendrán que darles al menos un tour por la ciudad. Yaku y Kai también están de acuerdo, incluso sugieren sitios donde pueden ir todos en grupo. Hasta Fukunaga da sugerencias sobre la especie de tour turístico que están montando en mitad del gimnasio. Como es lógico, Lev es el único del equipo que parece más curioso que emocionado, pero ni Inuoka ni Shibayama pierden tiempo y vuelven a hacerle un resumen sobre el partido de práctica que tuvieron contra Karasuno aquella vez en Miyagi.

Por supuesto que Kenma no emite una opinión tan emotiva como los demás, pero Kuroo le conoce mejor que el resto. Puede hacerse una idea de qué está pasando por su cabeza en este momento.

—Supongo que estarás contento, será interesante ver qué tiene para mostrarnos el enano y su equipo— coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Kenma, pronunciando la sonrisa. Él se encoge de hombros, pero hay un brillo inusual en su mirada.

—Shouyou dice que lleva entrenando muy duro las últimas semanas. Y hay que creerle, se lo toma muy en serio— es todo lo que dice antes que Yamamoto los llame a ambos, para preguntar si una visita a la Torre de Tokio sería adecuada o no. Todos lo miran a él, como si estuvieran dejándole el poder de decisión.

Kuroo se encoge de hombros, una visita turística por Tokio no suena a mala idea, al contrario.

—Como dice Yamamoto hay que ser buenos anfitriones ¿o tú qué crees, Kenma?— le hace un guiño a su mejor amigo, quien finge no interesarse mucho en el tema de conversación. De nuevo, él le conoce mejor así que sabe muy bien que detrás de esa aparente indiferencia hay emoción anticipada.

Quizás sí es señal de que debe preocuparse. Tomar cartas en el asunto. Hacer algo. O al menos intentarlo.

 

**

 

—Pero si todo lo que dices es cierto, sólo significa que Kenma hizo un nuevo amigo. ¿Eso no es bueno? No sé, sabes que a mí Kenma me cae muy bien pero muchas veces te he dicho que necesita socializar un poco más, o que al menos no le haría daño. ¿Ves lo que te digo?— al principio hablar con Bokuto sonaba como una buena idea, pero ver a su amigo ahí en medio de una cafetería, destapando una gaseosa de manera tan despreocupada, Kuroo se pregunta si no habrá sido mejor recurrir a Yaku.

Aunque hay que darle algo de crédito porque Bokuto sí que le escuchó, desde su visita a Miyagi hasta la emoción contenida de Kenma. Le escuchó hasta la última palabra pero en lugar de expresar preocupación, parece tan emocionado como Yamamoto dos días atrás. Anota mentalmente no mencionar ningún intento de visita turística porque puede imaginarse a Bokuto encabezando el grupo de camino a la torre de Tokio.

—Bokuto, no lo entiendes, ya sé que todo esto suena muy bien para cualquier persona pero estamos hablando de Kenma. ¡Kenma! Sólo exterioriza emoción por los videojuegos y ahora parece que se sacó la lotería porque este enano vendrá de visita a Tokio. Y para un juego de voleibol, Bokuto, ya sabes lo que opina Kenma del deporte…— Kuroo sabe que es el gran responsable que Kenma sea ahora el armador oficial de Nekoma. Fue él quien vio el potencial de su mejor amigo y en su momento insistió en que se quedara en el equipo a pesar del trato que recibía de los senpais de tercero. Que ahora muestre hasta expectativas por un entrenamiento puede ser interpretado como una señal del fin del mundo.  

Bokuto lo mira analítico, sin decir una palabra y Kuroo se siente algo expuesto. Como si le estuvieran juzgando. ¿Está siendo más paranoico de lo que debería?

—¿Pero qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?— pregunta, con el tono de voz de quien no entiende mucho de un tema pero se esfuerza por ser empático.

Kuroo suspira, jugando con la lata de su gaseosa que ya está vacía. De repente no se siente preparado para una pregunta tan directa y no sabe bien qué responder. En el fondo sabe que Bokuto tiene razón y no tiene nada de malo que Kenma haya hecho un nuevo amigo. Él mismo en el fondo se alegra que haya sucedido, que aquel pelirrojo de Miyagi haya conseguido derribar todas las barreras de Kenma con tanta facilidad. Que haya mostrado interés genuino en él a tal punto de mandarle mensajes (casi) a diario.

A simple vista no tiene nada de malo y lo sabe, pero hay algo en los gestos de Kenma que no le deja estar tranquilo. Quizás son sólo sus propios miedos, el hecho de tener control sobre el círculo social de Kenma por excepción de aquel enano. Hinata Shouyou. No se ve como una mala persona en lo absoluto pero Kuroo no lo conoce tan a fondo. Tal vez ese es el punto, aquella terrible posibilidad de que algo salga mal y Kenma se lleve una decepción de cualquier tipo.

Kuroo no sabe cómo reaccionaría en una situación como esa. Preferiría no tener que averiguarlo nunca.

—Lo siento, realmente soy muy malo con estas cosas, Kuroo. ¿Quieres que llame a Akaashi? Estoy seguro que puede darte una mejor perspectiva sobre este asunto— Bokuto vuelve a hablar y entonces se da cuenta que nunca le dio una respuesta.

—No molestes a Akaashi, estaba muy agradecido cuando le dije que yo me encargaba de ti toda la tarde— sonríe y le da un guiño, recuperando un poco la compostura. Se queja más de la cuenta cuando siente a Bokuto pisarlo como reproche. Gracias a eso no se molesta en decirle que sólo con escucharlo desahogarse ya hizo bastante.

 

**

 

—¿Ya sabes qué pasa en tres días, no? Sí que lo sabes, Kenma, no pongas esa cara— están ambos en su habitación, y es el turno de Kenma de pasar la noche en su casa, a pesar de ser entre semana.

—Sólo te pones tan pesado para mi cumpleaños y todavía falta mucho para octubre, Kuroo— él se quita la chaqueta de Nekoma y la dobla con cuidado, para dejarla sobre la cama de Kuroo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un momento, sabe que Kenma está esperando inútilmente que él deje el tema por la paz. Pero tantos años de amistad deben confirmarle que eso no sucederá.

Se revuelve en la cama, apoyando los codos sobre el colchón y mirando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sabes que no estoy hablando de ningún cumpleaños sino de nuestras visitas de Miyagi, Kenma— dice por fin, esforzándose en el duelo de miradas. Su amigo frunce ligeramente la nariz pero no dice nada— estoy seguro que será la primera vez que estés emocionado por un entrenamiento, sin importar cuántas horas tome o lo cansado que estés— lo cierto es que quizás está exagerando un poco, pero a estas alturas tampoco le importa. Cualquier cosa para conseguir que Kenma se encoja sobre el colchón, visiblemente avergonzado.

—No sabes decir más que tonterías, Kuroo— masculla, buscando a tientas la consola que está en una esquina de la cama.

Él se ríe, dando la vuelta sobre el colchón otra vez, hasta encontrar mejor acomodo. Acaba mirando el techo de su habitación mientras escucha el sonido de la consola de Kenma cuando ésta se enciende.

—No son ningunas tonterías, Kenma. Estoy seguro que el enano ese está muy emocionado por venir a Tokio. Conociéndolo, no debe hablar más que de eso durante todo el día— en realidad Shouyou aún es más un nombre en labios de Kenma que una persona de carne y hueso para Kuroo, pero sí que recuerda su entusiasmo. Cómo parecía interesado por todo lo relacionado con el voleibol, con superarse, una fuente de energía inagotable. Seguro que en estos momentos está en Miyagi, revoloteando en su habitación mientras piensa todo lo que hará durante sus días en Tokio.

Él se conforma con que una fracción de la emoción también incluya volver a ver a Kenma. Su instinto le dice que así es y decide fiarse para estar más tranquilo.

—Tienes razón, Shouyou no deja de hablar de eso. Además, es su primera vez en Tokio así que quizás…— hay una ligera pausa pero Kuroo no se mueve de su sitio. Puede imaginar la expresión de Kenma, su dedo pulgar dejando en pausa el videojuego y sus labios apretados, sin mirar a ningún punto en particular de la habitación— quiero decir, que realmente es buena idea la de Yamamoto de dar una vuelta por Tokio. Seguro le gustará…— su voz es neutra, contenida como casi siempre y no pasa mucho hasta que escucha la consola encenderse otra vez.

Sólo en un momento como éste Kuroo piensa que debió pedir consejo a Yaku. Tal vez acabe haciéndolo tarde o temprano.

—Te recordaremos eso cuando quiera seguir recorriendo Tokio hasta la media noche y tengamos que volver para el entrenamiento ¿eh?— no obtiene respuesta inmediata, más que una risita por parte de Kenma.

—Eso no sucederá, descuida. No hay nada que Shouyou se tome más en serio que el voleibol— añade al final, todavía con ecos de risa en su voz. Kuroo sonríe mientras se pregunta si acaso el enano conseguirá contagiar un poco a Kenma durante las prácticas. Que su amigo olvide lo mucho que detesta sudar y cansarse por una vez en la vida y que sólo disfrute del juego. Si el enano consigue lo impensable, quizás Kuroo pueda empezar a considerarlo su amigo también.

—De verdad que lo apruebo ¿sabes? Tú y el enano. Me alegra que se hayan hecho buenos amigos…— por un instante quiere añadir que es una lástima que vivan tan lejos pero decide que no es un comentario oportuno.

—Digamos que es la segunda cosa que tengo que agradecerle al voleibol…— dice Kenma casi enseguida, Kuroo lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que baja la guardia y es un comentario que se le escapa así que hace un esfuerzo por no responder con una réplica de doble sentido— antes que digas nada, negaré que dije eso si me lo preguntas mañana, Kuroo. Sólo para que te quede claro— acaba en tono casi amenazante y ahora sí que no puede evitar reír.

Se sienta sobre el colchón con un rápido movimiento, girándose hasta donde está Kenma, en la esquina izquierda de piernas cruzadas y concentrado en su videojuego.

—Aunque falte todavía para octubre ¿tengo permiso para invitar al enano si te hago una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños? ¡Lo puedo esconder en casa de Inuoka, seguro dice que sí!— exclama con una sonrisa y espera la reacción de Kenma, quien clava la vista en él. Su expresión es un poema, como si supiera que lo está considerando en serio.

—No te atreverías— susurra con voz lívida, desviando la mirada.

—Que sí, no me retes— sentencia, inclinándose lo suficiente para revolverle el pelo de forma cariñosa.

 

**

 

—¡Lev! ¡Te estoy diciendo que guardes todos los balones! ¿Es que no me estás escuchando?

—¡Lo siento Yamamoto-san! ¡Lo siento!

Esa tarde al final del entrenamiento Lev parece más distraído de lo normal y Yamamoto no pierde tiempo en señalárselo. Todos saben que al día siguiente tienen visitas desde Miyagi así que el gimnasio no puede contener el clima de emoción.

Kuroo suspira con una de las escobas en la mano y observa a Kenma de reojo, quien está guardando sus cosas en la bolsa de deportes. Desde que se quedó a dormir en su casa un par de días atrás el tema Shouyou no ha vuelto a ninguna conversación cotidiana.

—En realidad lo único que le interesa a Yamamoto es ver de nuevo a la mánager de Karasuno, no sé a quién intenta engañar— Yaku se encoge de hombros, enrollando con cuidado la red entre sus manos y a Kuroo se le escapa una risita. En eso tiene toda la razón.

—Bueno no es el único emocionado, aunque seguro que a Yamamoto nada le saldrá como lleva imaginando desde hace días— Kuroo también recuerda con exactitud a aquella chica de tercer año enfundada en aquel uniforme negro. El tipo de chica que le roba a cualquiera el aliento y no será él quien se niegue a verla de nuevo, aunque en honor a la verdad está más interesado en no perder de vista a Shouyou. Por razones puramente deportivas.

—¿Lo dices por Kenma, cierto?— lo bueno de hablar con Yaku es que siempre parece ir un paso por delante y ni siquiera tiene que sacar el tema directamente. El líbero le está sonriendo de manera despreocupada— sé que él también está contento por la visita de Hinata. Bueno, en realidad lo sé por terceras personas, porque tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo es Kenma.

—Creo que a estas alturas aunque intente disimularlo resulta sencillo darse cuenta lo contento que está para quienes lo conocemos bien— asiente mientras desvía la vista hasta Kenma unos instantes. Hay una pausa y siente la mirada de Yaku sobre él, como si supiera que no es todo lo que tiene para decir— sólo espero que el enano sepa corresponderle…— susurra al final, sólo para que Yaku lo escuche y se siente un poquito avergonzado al escucharse a sí mismo.

Quizás sí se está pasando de dramático. Si Bokuto lo viese en este momento se reiría de él.

—¿Lo dices por Hinata? No te preocupes, él también está muy emocionado. Sugawara dice que no habla de otra cosa desde hace como una semana. Y cada vez que puede menciona a Kenma— Kuroo frunce el ceño y Yaku debe notar enseguida que no tiene idea de quién está hablando así que se apresura a añadir— es uno de los armadores de Karasuno y su vicecapitán, de hecho. Me escribió hace un par de días, para comentarme algunas cosas…— Kuroo tiene que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco porque la situación cada vez resulta más hilarante.

—¿Es que acaso todos aquí intercambiaron sus contactos con Karasuno? Empezaré a sentirme culpable y todo— confiesa de repente, pensando que quizás debió intercambiar teléfonos al menos con el capitán, Sawamura. Al menos así no habría quedado como el único de Nekoma con pésimos modales. Se anota mentalmente hacer eso apenas se tope con él mañana, mientras vuelve a echar un vistazo rápido a donde está Kenma— en todo caso, supongo que entonces el enano es trigo limpio— dice al final, casi como esperando que Yaku reafirme su comentario.

Lo único que obtiene por respuesta es una mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisa. Es claramente un “no te preocupes” que queda implícito en el gesto de Yaku. Kuroo asiente, quizás Shouyou sí merezca el beneficio de la duda. Aún así está seguro que no lo perderá de vista en estos días. Después de todo un gato siempre está atento a todos los detalles a su alrededor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No hay más excusa para esto excepto que Kenhina me da la vida y no pude contenerme en lo absoluto. Todo esto sigue siendo culpa de [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/profile) porque me alborota las musas. Todo feedback es bienvenido, sobre todo si es para babear por el ship que me ha robado el corazón. 
> 
> (Eso y que aprendí algo nuevo, no tenía idea que mánager contaba como versión española del inglés manager. Si es que con los fics de aprende también)


End file.
